Tips
by Amnestyyy
Summary: "... It was just a warning. I don't know this Anna girl, and she might be genuinely interested. Just thought it was something you should… y'know, keep in mind." Elsa meets the cutest waitress, but is the interest mutual? Elsanna one-shot! Modern AU - non-incest.


**A little birdy told me I should write an author's note to promote my other fanfics on this site. So here: please check out all my other stories! You can find them on my profile! :3 (Happy now, little birdy?)**

* * *

Elsa lowered herself onto the comfortable, cushioned seat of the hardwood chairs lining the café's tables. A quick glance at her watch told her that she was, as usual, way too early for her appointment.

She looked around, taking in the nearly-deserted café. It was a little past lunch time, and Elsa figured that most of the patrons had just left to return to their jobs and the daily routine of their lives. The only other people in the café right now were the large, burly blonde man in the kitchen, and the redheaded waitress he was talking to.

"Anna, I'm glad you enjoy your job as much as you do, really, I am. But honestly, you need to take a break every now and then! You've been working whole days for two weeks in a row now. It's not healthy for a young girl like you. Don't you have a boyfriend to be with? Or friends to have fun with?"

"Kristoff, _you_ are my best friend, and I'm hanging out with you now! Who cares that you're the owner of this place and I'm _also_ your employee?"

"I'm just saying…"

"I know, I know. But I like it here. It's relaxed, the patrons are nice, and I can use the money for when school starts again!"

"Speaking of patrons…" the blonde man, apparently the owner of the café, muttered.

Elsa averted her gaze quickly enough not to be caught eavesdropping on the conversation. She looked out the window again, watching as people walked by at rapid paces.

"Hello gorgeous, what can I do you for?" a cheery voice chirped next to her.

Elsa turned her attention back to the waitress, now standing right beside her, smiling down at her. "Me?" she asked dumbly.

The redhead made a show of looking around the empty café. "I don't see any other gorgeous people here. Just you. And Kristoff, but heaven knows he's not gorgeous. So yeah, you."

"Oh, euh… a glass of water, please?"

"One glass of water, coming right up. Anything else?"

"No, thank you," Elsa smiled.

As the waitress walked away, Elsa checked her watch again. Rapunzel was late – no surprise there. She had asked to meet up to discuss some of the arrangements for her wedding to Eugene Fitzherbert. Elsa still thought it madness to marry someone you'd only known for a year, especially considering the _less than normal_ circumstances under which they had met.

But whatever, they seemed happy together, and it certainly wasn't her place to judge.

"One glass of water, there you go," the waitress smiled widely. To Elsa's surprise, however, she did not turn to walk away yet. "So, what's a pretty woman like you doing here all alone with just a glass of water?" she asked, leaning down on the back of the chair opposite Elsa.

"I'm waiting for someone," Elsa replied without paying much attention, still processing the second compliment the waitress had given her today.

She did, however, notice the waitress straightening up immediately, as well as the little step backwards she took. "Boyfriend?"

"No…"

"Girlfriend?"

"No. My cousin," Elsa said, narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

"Oh, that's good," the waitress said with an exaggerated sigh of relief, as she wiped the imaginary sweat off her forehead. "I was starting to get worried here," she added with a coy wink.

Elsa felt her cheeks heating up under the implications of the waitress' comment. "No need for worries, really."

"My name's Anna, by the way," the redhead said, motioning at the little nametag pinned to her chest. She leant forward on the chair again. "In case you need a… closer look," she said with a sly smile.

"I.. err… my name's euh… Elsa. I'm Elsa."

"Beautiful name to go with a beautiful person," Anna replied straight away. Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable though. People tell me that I have that effect on them. Though usually through my awkwardness."

"Awkwardness?"

"Yeah," Anna groused good-naturedly. "My friends call me Awkward Anna all the time."

"I see," Elsa replied, hiding a giggle behind her hand.

"Don't do that," Anna objected, taking Elsa's wrist and pulling her hand down. "It's a shame to cover something like that up!"

Elsa giggled again, this time neatly keeping her hands folded on the tabletop.

"Say," Anna started. "Since your cousin isn't here yet, are you sure there isn't something else I can get you?"

Elsa looked at the menu-board above the counter, considering her options for a bit. "Well, the chicken salad does sound tasty…"

"One chicken salad, consider it done!" the waitress chimed, practically skipping away towards the kitchen.

Elsa looked as the redhead moved away, unconsciously forming a smile on her lips that was still stuck there long after Anna had disappeared into the kitchen. Anna was really cute. Elsa would not at all mind getting to know her a little better, if time permitted it.

"So, what's got you grinning like a loon?"

Elsa whipped her head back around, finding Rapunzel seated in the chair opposite her. Despite the fact that this was the actual – and only – reason Elsa had come to this café, she found herself a little disappointed by the fact that her cousin had arrived so soon. Even if she was almost ten minutes late.

"Hm, nothing. I was just thinking…"

"Must have been great thoughts to light you up like a Christmas tree," Rapunzel smiled, waggling her eyebrows. "Did you get the e-mail with the design for the invitations?"

"Yeah," Elsa replied, rummaging around in her bag and pulling out some papers. "I liked the text, though I think you should change the font. No one will take your invitations seriously if you type them in comic sans."

"One chicken salad for my Elsa," Anna's voice chimed in. "And is there anything I can get you?" she asked, turning her attention towards Rapunzel, her face still kind, but nowhere near as happy as it had been for Elsa.

"I'll have a cup of lemon tea, please," Rapunzel smiled, her eyes glinting.

"Sure thing, anything else?"

"Nope, that's all."

"Okay then," Anna smiled, turning away.

"Actually," Elsa started, causing Anna to turn around again. "Could I also get a cup of tea?"

"Anything for you!" Anna beamed, skipping off again.

Elsa turned her attention back to her cousin and her wedding. "You see, if you use comic sans-"

"Oh, no, no, no. I don't think so, Els."

"What?"

"You have some explaining to do… ' _my_ Elsa?' 'Anything for you?' Spill it, missy."

Elsa felt her blush returning. "It's nothing, Anna just sort of started flirting with me while I was waiting for you."

"You even know her name, huh?"

"It's on her _nametag_ , Punz. I learnt how to read in elementary school too, alright?"

"Okay, okay. Fair enough. Just one more question…"

"No, no more questions. I won't answer them. And I won't help you with the seating arrangements if you keep pressing this either."

Rapunzel raised her hands in mock-defeat. "Very well. I'll let it slide…. This time! No comic sans, noted. Anything else?"

"Yes, you misspelled 'marriage' in the third line. Probably just a typo, but I'd get it fixed before sending these invitations to printing."

"Right, also noted."

Rapunzel smiled silently as Anna walked towards them, expertly balancing a tray with two cups of tea on it."

"There you go," she muttered as she placed the first one in front of Rapunzel. "And another one for you, gorgeous," Anna smiled. "I added a cookie, on the house."

Again, Anna skipped off. And again, Elsa watched her go with a silly grin plastered on her face. She just couldn't help it. It'd been a long time since anyone had given her this much attention, and none of those who had were even close to Anna's level of cuteness, adorableness, or even hotness.

"Elsa…"

"No, Rapunzel. Not a word," Elsa said, still smiling.

"Just hear me out. I won't tease you, promise."

Elsa sighed theatrically. "Fine, what is it, then?"

"I just wanted to warn you. It's not uncommon for a waitress to flirt with patrons in hopes of getting better tips."

The thought struck Elsa like a freight train. "And how would you know that?"

" _Everyone_ knows, Elsa. Literally _everyone_."

Elsa knitted her brows together. Sure, it made a lot of sense. After all, if people _thought_ you liked them, they'd be more inclined to leave a large tip, which could increase a waitress' overall income considerably. Still, Anna wouldn't be like that, right? She had to be earnest. Anna didn't seem like the girl that would trick people like that…

Then again, how well did she really know Anna? For all Elsa knew, Anna might just as well be a better actress than most of the waitresses. Besides, being the only patron here, Anna had been able to unleash her full arsenal of tricks on Elsa without being distracted. That probably counted for something too…

"Hey, earth to Elsa!"

"Huh, what? Sorry, Punz. I was… thinking."

"Yeah, so I noticed," Rapunzel replied dryly. "I was saying that it was just a warning. I don't know this Anna girl, and she might be genuinely interested. Just thought it was something you should… y'know, keep in mind."

"Yeah, thanks Punz. Let's just get this stuff sorted out for you and Eugene, okay?"

"Sure," Rapunzel beamed. "I can't believe I'm actually getting married!"

Half an hour later, the two of them were still discussing wedding arrangements, deciding who should be seated where and what the best flavor of cake would be. When they were just about ready, Anna joined their table again. "Could I get you ladies a refill?"

"No, thanks," Rapunzel smiled.

"What about you, lovely?" Anna asked, turning her attention to Elsa with a radiant smile.

"No. I'd like the check please," Elsa said. She registered the curtness in her own voice, and apparently the others did too, since Rapunzel cringed visibly, and Anna's face looked as if someone had just beaten her puppy to death.

"I'll… go and get that written up, then…" Anna muttered, walking towards the counter with her head facing the ground.

"Not a word, Rapunzel," Elsa said before her cousin could even take a breath. Honestly, she hadn't intended to be so curt and cold towards Anna, but, deep down, she had come to the conclusion that it was, indeed, more likely for Anna to be flirting for tips than for her to actually be interested in Elsa. Still, she had to admit she had enjoyed the flirting, and Anna had been really good to her…

When the redhead came to bring them the check, her face still downcast and avoiding eye-contact with Elsa, the blonde waved Rapunzel's offer to pay off. "No, my treat," she said. Elsa took the money out of her wallet, making sure to leave a _generous_ tip for Anna. After all, she had enjoyed her time here, even if the flirting had been staged…

Anna's eyes grew a little wider as she counted the money Elsa had given her, mentally calculating the size of her tip. Once she had done that, Rapunzel was already outside, and Elsa had her hand on the door handle.

"Elsa, wait!" she heard Anna calling from behind her.

Rapunzel was already way ahead of her, and Elsa gestured for her to go on ahead. After all, they'd only have walked together until the corner, where they'd both have gone their separate ways.

"What is it, Anna?" she asked, slowly turning towards the redhead and noticing she was still holding the money in her exquisitely shaped hand.

"I… Just wanted to tell you that I didn't do it for the tip… The flirting, I mean," she said shyly, shrugging as she held the money out. "I know you have no reason to believe me, but you can have the money back. Y'know, as proof that it wasn't about that?"

Elsa hesitated, reached out to Anna's hand, and then pushed it away gently. "I don't need the money back, Anna. You deserve the tip, whether or not you were flirting for the money isn't really relevant. You're a good waitress and I enjoyed myself, so you've earned it."

"But it _is_ relevant!" Anna objected, looking as if she were about to stomp her foot on the ground. "You're really flirtable, and I really liked flirting with you, and now it feels like you're paying me for it, and it doesn't feel nice."

Elsa smiled inwardly. "Well, the world isn't always nice, is it now?" she smirked back. "I'll see you around, Anna."

And just like that, she walked away, leaving the spluttering waitress standing at the door of the café.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since she'd seen Elsa at the table next to the window, Anna thought as she was cleaning said table. The blonde had been absolutely gorgeous, and Anna had wasted no time in making sure that she'd be made aware of that fact.

And, as far as she had been able to see, Elsa had been pretty receptive to her flirting. At least until her cousin had arrived and had apparently suggested that it had all been about the money. Just the thought about the… _miscommunication_ left a sour taste in Anna's mouth.

And as much as she wanted to blame the cousin – whose name she could not even remember, if she'd ever even known it – she had to admit she was partially to blame herself as well. Actually, she was mostly to blame.

She should have known that her flirting would have come across as shameless tip-hunting. She should have been clearer about it, or not have flirted at all. Instead, she had messed up, and when she had tried explaining herself, right before Elsa left, she had been a blubbering mess because she'd instantly forgotten the well-prepared speech she had thought out.

Elsa had said 'see you around,' but Anna doubted that was ever going to happen. She wasn't a regular to the café, because if that had been the case, Anna would have seen her before. And she hadn't been back for a week and a half now, so it was doubtful that was going to happen anytime soon. Or… anytime at all, really.

"Anna!"

Golly, he sounds angry, Anna mused to herself. It wasn't anything like Kristoff to sound this angry when calling her. "Yeah, what's up, oh big bulky boss of mine?"

"You!" he started, pointing at Anna with great fervor. "Are taking the rest of the day off."

"This again?" Anna asked with an amused sigh. "We've been over this. I've got nowhere else to be, and I like working here."

"If you don't take the afternoon off, you're fired," Kristoff said in a deadpan tone of voice.

"Hah, good one," Anna laughed. "… You _are_ joking, right?" she asked when Kristoff didn't laugh with her. A miniscule shake of his head and a pointing finger towards the door were his only response. "Out, now. I'll see you again tomorrow."

With an exaggerated huff, Anna took her apron off and hung it on the hook behind the kitchen door, grabbing her bag on her way outside. She was stuck in her own mind as she walked out. So much so, in fact, that she walked straight into someone who was standing on the pavement outside.

"I'm sorry, my fault," she muttered, barely even looking up.

"I guess I now know why your friends call you Awkward Anna," an amused voice came in reply.

Anna whipped her head up, suddenly staring up at Elsa's brilliant blue eyes. "Elsa!"

"You remember me," the blonde said with a happy smile.

"Of course! You're gorgeous and kind and I _totally_ messed up when I last saw you and I thought I'd never see you again and now I'm walking straight into you and I'll shut up now."

To her surprise, Elsa giggled at her blabbering. "Well, I have it on good authority you have the afternoon off," she shrugged with a smile. "I was thinking we could maybe go and do something fun… together?"

Anna narrowed her eyes. "You and Kristoff totally planned this, didn't you?"

"Guilty," Elsa admitted, ducking her head slightly. "So, what do you say?"

"It's a date!"


End file.
